


Colors Through the Light

by Lianace, Shirodia



Category: Colors Through the Light
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Cuddles, Cuddling, Cuts, Drunk Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Sex, LGBTQ, LGBTQ Characters, Lemon, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Nat needs a functional brain, OP needs a blanket and a hug, Romance, Scars, Seb Needs a Hug, Seb needs love, Sex, Smut, Tattoos, Top sebastian becker, Wholesome Love, bottom nathaniel dinozzo, m/m - Freeform, m/m relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-04 22:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15157226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lianace/pseuds/Lianace, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirodia/pseuds/Shirodia
Summary: Nathaniel Dinozzo has just moved from Brighton to Virginia as he got a job offer from a major music company.  He decides to catch up with an old friend of his after being invited out to drink. Once he arrives, his friend introduces him to the very stunning Sebastian Becker who immediately manages  to catch Nathaniel's interest. However, things doesn't go as he expected them to after accepting a certain challenge..





	1. Chapter 1

**Nathaniel’s pov**

I stared at the door before me as I entered the code written on the card I had received from the receptionist. Everything was completely new. A faint beep was heard from the password lock, and with that I was free to enter my new home.

 

I exhaled the breath I had been holding in for quite a moment, and grabbed the cold metal handle. Finally I decided to open the door to nervously step inside, closing the it behind me in the process. 

 

It was without a doubt big for being an apartment, but still much smaller than my family home. My eyes thoroughly studied the room, not missing out on a single detail in my field of vision. 

 

The walls were built in rose wood with intricate squares engraved into it, and the floor was made out of mahogany. In the middle of the living room were two sectional sofas facing each other, and further inside was a spiral staircase. The new, shining black grand piano standing by the stairs caught my attention. Just watching it made me feel more than tempted to try it out.

 

I hesitantly walked over to the instrument and lifted the fallboard. Brushing my hand over the untouched tangents, I felt the corners of my mouth curl into a smile. I pushed a tangent down and the all too familiar sound had me shivering, even after 18 years of playing. 

 

I sat down on the stool, not being able to keep my fingers from reaching out, I instantly played them in the right pattern which I had known since forever. Pushing all the right tangents down, I let my fingers and my voice lead the upbeat song. As usual, the music was pouring out of from my soul like a beautiful melody. I had always been sure of what career I wanted to enter. By accepting the job offer I got from one of the largest studios in the U.S, I was finally able to show the whole world what I was capable of.

 

My playing was interrupted by the familiar tone of my phone ringing. Seeing Jason’s name light my screen up, I accepted the call. 

 

“Hey, Jason!”

 

“Long time no see, Nat. My shift ends in a couple of hours, I was thinking of getting an afterwork drink. You in?”

 

“Yeah, sure. Where?”

 

“Calypso’s bar.”

  
  


**Sebastian’s pov**

 

I raised my eyebrows at the sight of the guy who was already in the center of attention after having stepped inside the building less than 10 seconds ago. He definitely stood out. By his clothes, looks and even by the way he walked. 

Had I seen him before somewhere? I tried to recall a memory of where I could’ve possibly seen him, but nothing came to mind. However, I was almost completely sure I recognized those pale, without a doubt albino features of his. 

He was wearing a pale blue jean jacket over a white t-shirt and a pair of ripped jeans matching the jacket. Usually nothing too special, but he somehow made them look flashier than they actually were. 

 

“Eye catching, isn’t he?”

 

Humming in response, I turned my attention back to my drink consisting of juice and ice cubes. Knowing Jason, he’d end up too drunk to drive and I’d have to drive him home. Not that he usually drank a lot, it’s just that when he did he’d end up wasted.

 

“Hey Nat, over here!”

 

Jason waved his friend over, standing up to greet him. They did one of those hand clasping-half hugs. 

 

“Long time no see. It’s been five years now, right? I think you were 17 or something the last time we met?”

 

“You’re probably correct. I can see you’ve still got that awfully good memory left, even though you’re soon an old geezer.”

 

The flashy guy Jason had called Nat, spoke in a strong british accent and had a cocky grin on his face. I found it amusing how the second thing “Nat” did after five years of not meeting Jason, was to start teasing him. 

 

“Better watch that tongue of yours kiddo. I can still remember how mad you were five years ago because you were underage and Marzia wouldn’t let you drink alcohol.”   
  


“Very funny. That’s some middle-age humor you got there, Jason. Using the past as your defence.”

 

Neither of them could keep their cool anymore, both breaking out laughing.

 

I was happy to see Jason and his friend get along so well even after spending so many years apart. Not wanting to disturb their reunion, I quietly sat by the bar trying to blend in with the background. 

 

Dragging me out of my isolation, I noticed how Jason’s turned the attention to me. 

 

“Right, Nat. This tall guy sitting over here is a very close friend of mine. I have a feeling the two of you will get along very well.”

 

Jason put his arm around my shoulder with a friendly smile on his lips.

 

“Hello, nice to meet you. My name is Sebastian Becker.”

 

Reaching my hand out, he grabbed it with a firm, polite grip and shook it.

 

“Likewise, Mr. Becker. I’m Nathaniel Dinozzo. It’ll be a pleasure to get to know you!”

 

I was surprised by his sudden politeness. It was as if he’d switched from one personality to another in just the blink of an eye. 

Jason made a gesture for the bartender to come over.

 

“Two glasses of whiskey! Both are on me.”

 

Paying notice to how Nathaniel’s gaze wavered after hearing the word “whiskey”, I couldn’t help but to get a little concerned.

 

“So, how do you like Virginia so far?”

 

Nat shrugged at Jason’s question, taking a sip of his drink.

 

“Well, it’s different. But I think I like it. Though, I haven’t seen very much of it yet.”

 

“I see. However, I feel like you’ll like it here.”

 

“I believe you’re right on that, Jason.”

 

Turning his gaze my way, Nathaniel tilted his head as if he had caught an interest in me.

 

“So, what do you do for a living Mr. Becker?”

 

“I’m a doctor at Evergreen Hospital Center.”

 

“So that’s how it is. I assume I should call you Dr. Becker then? Anyway, a doctor and a police officer. Such an interesting combo! How’d the two of you meet?”

 

“No need to be so formal, just Sebastian is fine. To answer your question, we’ve been best friends since middle school.”

 

I met Jason’s gaze, giving him a small smile as the memory of our first meeting flew through my mind.

 

“That’s interesting. You two seem like really good friends indeed.”

 

Nodding as an answer, I took another sip of my “drink”.

“Hey Nat, let’s play a game!”

 

Jason broke the silence with a challenging grin on his face.

 

“A game?”

 

“Yeah. We’ll both take a shot for every person who approaches you tonight, starting now. I know you’re a man who can’t back out of a challenge.”

 

Gulping the rest of his whiskey down with a grimace, Nathaniel determinedly slammed the glass back on the counter with a competitive smirk resting on his lips.

 

“Game on.”

 

Judging by Nathaniel’s looks and all the eyes that were already looking his way, I could immediately feel that this was going to become a rather troublesome night.

 

Before long, more and more people dared to approach Nathaniel. As promised, my two companions gulped down one shot after another and eventually, both of them were drunk out of their minds. Especially Nathaniel. Actually, he seemed to be very bad at holding his liquor as he appeared to be drunk just a short while after their game started.

 

Out of concern, I lifted my gaze from my drink to check up on them. In the seat beside me, I paid notice to Nathaniel. A woman with shoulder long ash blonde curls, burgundy lipstick and a tight dress, was suddenly a few inches from his face. She was brushing her fingers through his pure white hair with one hand, while the other rested on his shoulder. Her body was pressed closely to his, and the look in her eyes was unmistakably lustful. Before I had the time to analyze Nathaniel’s expression, their lips had already joined together. Turning my head away from the scene, I felt a slight disappointment for some reason. He was probably straight.

 

Not being able to look away for long, I glanced back at Nathaniel again.

They were not kissing anymore. Now, the woman’s face was very close to his ear. She seemed to whisper something, and it was not hard to guess what.

 

“I’m sorry, but I’m not really interested.”

 

Did he just reject her..? I wasn’t sure if I had heard right because of all the noise around me.

 

“You’re such a jerk! Is this how you treat your fans?!”

 

“Fan or not, you just wanted to sleep with me. Sorry, but our feelings aren’t mutual.”

 

I could tell that she was shaking with furiosity.

She grabbed the closest drink to her, a full glass of red wine, and threw the dark liquid at him.

 

The front of his shirt was now soaked in alcohol. With a frown on his face he let out a loud sigh, still keeping his cool.

 

“Great. Thanks..”

 

“Drop dead!”

 

With those words, she stormed out of the bar. The atmosphere had become very tense as the people around us observed Nathaniel in silence. I knew that the one at fault wasn’t him. The only thing he actually did was to turn her down because he didn’t want to sleep with her. I had a feeling something bad was going to happen if we stayed, so I decided to bring Jason and Nathaniel with me and leave.

 

Standing up from my seat, I met Jason’s gaze. I could tell by the look on his face that we were thinking about the same thing. Hesitantly, I put my hand on Nathaniel’s shoulder and gave him a quick smile.

 

“I think this is enough. We should leave now.”

 

I was met by a bright smile and a pair of glossy eyes. Just then, I noticed that Nathaniel had a very unique eye colour. His irises had an ice blue base that faded out to a rather light shade of red.

 

“Y-yeah..!”

 

He quickly rose from his seat, almost about to fall. Luckily, I managed to to catch him before he fell. He turned his gaze up at me once again, his cheeks completely flushed because of the alcohol. 

 

“Thank you, Sebas-- No... Seb!”

 

He was honestly heavier than I’d expected him to be. It made me wonder what about him weighted that much. Sure, he was pretty tall, but still slender. I guess I’d call it an athletic build.

Leading him out of the bar with Jason trailing after us, I finally got him inside my car.

 

“I’m sorry for the trouble Seb. I’m leaving Nat in your hands now. I mean my house is walking distance from here, so I’m just gonna walk home. Thanks as always!”

 

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll get him home. See you around.”

 

I stepped inside the car and greeted Nat with a smile. His face lit up as he saw me.  

 

“So, what’s your address?”

 

He was silent for a moment. Judging by his expression, he was thinking really hard about it before he finally opened his mouth to speak.

 

“I… I forgot.. oops.”

 

“You forgot your own address..?”

 

A part of me started to suspect that Nathaniel might not be as intelligent as he seemed to be when we shared that conversation before.

 

“Hey, Seb.. Gimme a break..! I just moved here today~”

 

Sighing, I knew there only was one way out of this. He would have to crash at my house for the night.

 

“I guess you’ll have to stay at my place tonight then. I have a guest room you can sleep in, and I’ll lend you a clean shirt.”

 

“Yay~ Thank you!”

 

With a sigh I quietly started the car. After a short 20 minute drive, we arrived home. I tried to be as silent as possible but with Nat..

 

“I’m gonna take my boots off!”

 

He let go of me to reach his shoes, but since he was too drunk to stand on his own, he fell with a loud thud. Julie’s room was right next to the hallway, there was no way she hadn’t heard that..

 

“Nathaniel you-”

 

While he was intent on untying his shoes from his strange position on the floor, I heard a door open.

 

“Seb? You alright?”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine!”

 

I yelled back but she had already come out to the hallway to see the commotion. She just stared at us, her gaze drifting between me and Nathaniel. 

 

“Hey, big boy!~ Let’s go to the bedroom already, I can’t wait!~”

 

He flung himself around my shoulders, leaning on me. Before I had time to stop it, a quiet moan escaped my lips as Nathaniel pressed a sensual yet gentle kiss on my ear, the feeling of it lingering for a while.

 

“..Please don’t do it in the hallway.”

 

She slowly backed into her room again, closing it shut. 

 

“It’s not like that…”

 

I spoke in a quiet voice which she obviously couldn’t hear. I didn’t mean for it to turn out this way..

 

“I’ve done it in a hallway before! So you wanna-”

 

“Let’s get you to bed.”

 

He had a disappointed look on his face. 

After helping him up the stairs and into the guest bedroom, I sat him down on the bed. I quickly exited the room, grabbing a shirt from my room before walking back towards his.

 

I quietly knocked on the door before opening it. Nat was sitting on the bed leaning his head in his hands. As soon as I entered the room, he raised his head back up.

 

“Hey. Here’s a shirt. Then, goo--”

 

Before I had even finished the sentence, he was already taking his own stained shirt off.

I finally realized why he was so heavy. He was without a doubt fit. 

On his entire right arm was a full-sleeve tattoo. The lines and shading were black while the highlights were red. Judging by the looks of it, it was a japanese style tattoo.

 

I stretched my hand out to give him the shirt when I suddenly felt a grip around my wrist, followed by a quick yank. Before I knew it, I was laying on the bed with Nathaniel on top of me. 

 

“There’s something about you makes me feel so.. weird. I don’t know anything about you, but for some reason I just want to hold you already. Sebastian, you’re so strange..” 

 

His drunk talking was without a doubt the strange thing here. With those final words, he leaned down and our lips met. 

Before I had the time to do anything, let alone react, he plopped down next to me. Hearing his quiet snores, I let out a sigh. 

 

This guy was just too much...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathaniel wakes up in an unfamiliar room with a bad hangover. He has no memory of what happened after he started drinking, or who brought him home after he got too drunk.

**Nathaniel's POV**

Sitting up, I groaned at the throbbing pain in my head; I'd sat up too fast. Slowly opening my eyes, the first thing I saw was the green blanket that covered me. I didn't have green blankets..? My brows furrowed as I looked around the room I was in. It was quite small, with very few furniture.

It was way too bright in here. I squinted at the window, heaving myself up from the bed. Just as I was about to take a step, my balance failed me. Luckily, I grabbed ahold of the bedframe just in time. How drunk had I been last night?

I swiftly shut the curtains, sighing contentedly at the dark that now covered the room. I wiggled my toes on the soft carpet I was standing on. I guess I'd have to find out where I was. It couldn't be at Jason's. If I remembered correctly, his house didn't have a guest room.

Stepping out into an open spaced room. After observing my surroundings for a short moment, I navigated myself to the stairs. Making my way down, I noticed the framed pictures along the wall. Most of them were of a tall, dark haired male, younger and older life stages. That's when I realized whose house I was in. It belonged to that (handsome) friend of Jason's who I'd met at the bar yesterday, Sebastian Becker, if I recalled correctly?

When I'd reached the end I turned my head, hearing a female voice from the distance.

"So, who's your one night stand?"

Tensing up, I stopped. Had Sebastian and I..?

"It's Jason's friend."

"And you brought him home? Couldn't you have gone to his place?"

She was clearly unhappy about my stay.

"Ah no, he didn't remember his address."

"Who doesn't know their own address?"

"Nathaniel."

"So, did you guys..?"

"He was too drunk."

Does that mean that he would have--

A sudden heavy weight pushed me forward, down the stairs.

"HIIIIIII!!"

I lifted my head from the ground, looking back. A ginger kiddo was sitting on my back. He had kids..? Either he must have been very young when he had kids, or he just looked very young despite his age.

Coughing dryly, I tried to regain my breath that had been knocked out of me during the fall.

"Hey.."

"Good morning Em."

Sebastian's voice greeted her happily.

"Who are you?"

The energetic child had a friendly smile on her face as she looked down on me who was struggling with my breath from underneath her.

"Ah- no one special, just your local crushed Nathaniel. What's up?"

"Emily, I don't think our guest likes laying on the floor."

With a happy "oh", she finally moved off me, giving me a light pat on the head.

"Oopsie! Sorry!"

She flashed me a bright smile before rushing over to them. Standing up, I groaned because of the soreness in my body. After stretching my back for a short moment, I decided to join them.

"I'm terribly sorry for all the trouble I've caused, I've clearly overstayed my welcome."

Just as I was about to turn to the door, Sebastian spoke up.

"Please don't mind. There's nothing to apologize for. Also, I suppose you don't know your ways around here, so mind joining us for breakfast? I'll give you a ride home after. You remember your address now right?"

"Thank you very much for your consideration, Sebastian. It's highly appreciated. I remember my address now, thank you. This shirt is yours too, am I correct?"

Hoping my uneasiness didn't show on my face, I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Oh. Don't worry about that, you can borrow it. I already put your shirt in the washing machine since I didn't want it to leave a stain. That said, you can just return my shirt whenever you have time to pick yours up."

Feeling my heart squeeze inside my chest, I directed Sebastian a warm smile. His kindness was really something else..

"I'm very grateful to you for going through all this trouble for a stranger like myself. You truly have a kind heart."

Returning my smile, he motioned at one of the seats at the table. I slowly sat down, noticing that a plate was already placed before me on the table. Had he been expecting me to join them?

"That smells amazing what is it?"

"Mushroom omelette with cheese and chives."

The teenager next to me shifted in her seat. She was obviously uncomfortable by my presence.

"I uh.. I-I think I'll skip breakfast."

She'd already slid her chair in and turned around by the time Sebastian looked up from the frying pan.

"Alright, I'll leave some in the fridge. Make sure you grab a bite later!"

He yelled after her as she disappeared into the room by the hallway.

"Why do I have to eat breakfast if Julie doesn't have to?"

The voice of a curious child followed shortly after Julie had closed the door behind her.

"Because you're going to school and you need energy."

"Doesn't Julie need energy?"

"Yes, she-"

"So why doesn't she have to eat?"

"She can eat later."

"So why can't I eat later?"

Man, this Emily kid sure liked to talk. Her questions never seemed to end, but Sebastian just answered them patiently one after one. He was really a good father, I could tell just by spending this short time with him and his kids.

I was fully aware of him having a family with children, and maybe he was in a relationship, or in worst case married. Even though I knew that, I still couldn't help but to get certain thoughts when looking into his eyes as he smiled at me.

There was something about him that I really wanted. Something that strangely enough made me want to become someone for him to rely on, to put his trust in. I wanted his attention, and I wanted to give him mine.

Knowing myself, I was way too stubborn to give up on something I wanted before even trying to get it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb is dragged to another club where he happens to spot a familar face on the stage. The scene before him makes him intrigued.

**Sebastian's pov**

  
A week had passed since last time Jason dragged me along somewhere, and now he suddenly invited me out again. This time, the crowd wasn't small. People surrounded the stage, talking with excitement in their voices as if they were waiting for something special to happen.

From my spot at the back, I took a sip of my wine while I paid attention to the stage in front of me.

"Next up, probably what you all have waited for.. Black Light!"

The sound of many loud squeals and shouts filled the room as five people entered the stage, all of them getting into position with their instruments. I narrowed my eyes, making sure that what I saw in front of me was real. Was that Nathaniel walking out on the stage..?

Stopping in the middle of the stage, he eagerly grabbed the microphone with a confident smirk resting on his lips.

He was wearing a loose, dark tank-top, a pair of black ripped jeans and a red flannel tied around his hips.

The way his jeans hung low on his hips as he moved to the rhythm of the music. As soon as he started to sing, I noticed how his rather light, yet rough voice matched so well to the music. He had a good voice, no doubt of it. I couldn't help but feel attracted to him.

By the end of the song I had finished my drink with a light smile on my lips. He looked out over the crowd as he exited the stage, our eyes meeting. An excited smile formed on his face as he waved at me.

A few minutes later I could see his head pushing through the crowd.

"Yo, Seb!"

He was glistening with sweat, his clothes clinging to his body. He ran his fingers through his hair, brushing it back.

"Thanks for coming today!"

"Oh, I didn't know you were playing. I'm with Jason, though he looks busy."

I nodded towards Jason who had started chatting it up with a girl at the other end of the bar.

"Would you look at that~"

Nathaniel grinned at the success of Jason.

"Yeah, looks like it's going well for him."

I shifted my gaze back to Nathaniel, I flashed him my kindest smile as his beautiful eyes meet mine.

"By the way, you're really good! I didn't even know you were in a band. "

His face lit up as I spoke.

"Thanks! Well, I've been with them for a few years now. I really love my job because of those dorks. We're all like siblings. Even before joining the band, I studied music with piano as my first hand instrument."  
  


"It's been forever since I played."

Thinking back on the days I used to play guitar, I couldn't help but to crack a small smile of nostalgy.

"What do you play?"

He asked with a gleam in his eye.

"Guitar. Though I'd love to try the piano someday."

Nodding with an obvious interest, he gently put his hand on my shoulder, sliding it down to my bicep. I somewhat snapped up a faint suggestive hint in his touch.

"Why don't you come by my place someday? I got a piano and some skills to show."

"I'd love to!"

He had a big, bright smile on his face. He was clearly happy over our arranged meet.

"I think you seem like an awesome guy, and it's really nice talking to you. It just feels so natural for some reason. To be honest, I'm hoping to get to know you better.. soo-"

He nervously bit his lower lip as he averted his gaze. Judging by the look on his face, I could tell what he wanted to ask.

"Soo- You want my number?"

I finished his sentence with a light chuckle. Snapping his fingers in assent, he pointed his index fingers at me like a gun.

"Right on the spot, Dr. Becker."

He talked with a rather teasing tone, as if he was giving out small hints for me to pick up. Taking his phone out, I noticed that it was brand new, and undoubtedly one of the smartest models on the market right now. Without paying it any further attention, I grabbed my own, taking it out of my pocket.

After we had exchanged numbers, I directed him a smile. Strangely, I actually felt very happy, and my heart rate had somewhat increased. To be completely honest, my heart had started to pound harder the moment I saw Nathaniel entering the stage. His amazing performance made my interest in him grow even larger.

"Thanks! I gotta go now though. We're gonna perform another song in.. 4 minutes."

He glanced down on his expensive looking watch. I softly nodded as a reply.

"Thanks for the nice chat, and good luck. You're really great!"

Even though it was quite dark inside the building, I was able to make out a slightly red shade spreading across his cheeks as he received my compliment.

"I- Thank you! I'll do my best!"

With those words, he disappeared back into the crowd, trying to go as unnoticed as possible. Unfortunately, his attempt wasn't very effective. In the end, he had to politely excuse himself for the crowd to let him through.

My gaze wandered to the stage, excitement filling my eyes. To my surprise, Nathaniel entered the stage alone, holding an acoustic guitar in his hand.

"This song is dedicated to a person who quickly had me head over heels. I've only known this person for a short while, but just by spending that much time together with them was enough to make me realize that I've fallen for them. Of course, rejection scares me. I'm afraid I'm a bit too straightforward, but I'm really not good at waiting. I just want them to notice my feelings already."

He finished his sentence with a light chuckle. The audience had gone completely silent for a short moment, observing Nathaniel who was now sitting on a chair with an amused grin on his face. It didn't take very long until mumbles and whispers filled the room. Clearing his throat, Nathaniel gazed out over the audience with eyes expressing vulnerability. The room fell silent once again.

"♪ With your smile so bright, you light up the night

then you'll move your curls from your face-

Just a thought of you can help me get through all my harder, darker days-

All I want to do, is to stay by you and keep loving my sweetheart~

If you notice me, I'm- begging- you- please-

say that you'll be mine.. ♪"

Even as he sang in another genre, his voice sounded as good as before. Just at the end of the song, his eyes met mine. Just that glint in his beautiful orbs had my pulse increase. He looked at me, without a doubt very suggestively. Closing my jaw that had dropped open during his breathtaking performance, I chugged down the last of my drink.

"Such a tease.."


End file.
